


Movie night

by Geekygirl669



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: The team's annual movie night is a little different now.
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Kyle Valenti, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Movie night

Movie night had become an annual thing for their small group about four years ago when all the alien and Maine’s drama was finally over. And ever since once a month on a Sunday they all meet up at someone’s house, normally Isobel’s, to watch a movie.

And that’s where they found themselves this Sunday, seat in Isobel’s living room Netflix open on the TV. 

“Who let Kyle pick the movie?” Michael asked with a small groan as he sat down on the sofa a bottle of none alcoholic beer in his hands, having promised Alex that he wouldn’t drink while his husband was pregnant. 

“We take turns.” Liz pointed out from where she was sat snuggled into Max side. 

“I know we do but Kyle always picks awful movies.” Michael groaned as Alex sat down next to him. “Come one, who actually wants to watch this?”

“I do.” Isobel said from her seat next to Kyle. “It’s a good movie.”

“It is.” Liz agreed.

“It’s a rom-com, the last thing I want to do on a Sunday night is watch two people fall in love and take way too long to work it out.” Michael moaned making almost everyone else in the group laugh.

“That’s pretty much how the two of you got together.” Liz pointed out around her laughing.

“More people want to watch it then don’t.” Max pointed out always the voice of reason when it comes to picking a movie. “So were watching it.”

“Fine.” Michael groaned as Alex leaned into his side, one hand resting on his baby bump. “Just put the damn movie on.”

Alex laughed a little at his husband antics as Michael placed his arm over his shoulders and he leaned into the other man’s side, Michaels other hand reaching out to lay on top of Alex’s on his baby bump.

“You don’t need to pause it.” Alex said as he slowly pushed himself up from the sofa about twenty minutes into the movie. “Just going to the toilet.” 

“Can you get me a drink?” Michael asked his husband quietly getting a small nod from the other man. 

Alex was only gone for about five minutes and when he came back, another non-alcoholic drink in his hand for Michael, he sat back down next to his husband leaning his head on Michael’s shoulder straight away as he handed the bottle over. 

Alex ended up getting up to go to the bathroom two more times during the movie, but by the time the movie had actually ended Michael looked down to see his husband now asleep, his head on Michael’s shoulder. 

“Hey babe.” Michael said softly as he gently shock Alex. “The movie’s over.”

"It's over?” Alex asked as he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. “I hate to admit it Kyle but I’m on Michael’s side when it comes to the movie. We could have watched anything else.”

“I like the film.” Kyle defended with a small groan.

“He doesn’t get to pick the next one.” Rosa pointed out with a laugh. 

“Well the next one won’t be for like three months.” Alex pointed out as he rubbed his stomach, the baby moving around. “Unless you want a baby stopping the movie half way through.”

“Yeah I don’t think any of us want that.” Kyle agreed with a laugh. “It will be weird not having movie night for a couple months.”

“You can have it without us.” Alex assured them as he slowly pushed himself up from the sofa. “We don’t care.”

“It will be weird without all of us here.” Liz told them a small pout on her lips. 

“It will be weirder not having one at all.” Rosa argued.

“Yeah, don’t not have movie night because Alex and I can’t be there. We really don’t care if you have it without us.” Michael assured them as he also stood up from the sofa. “We’ll just have double movie night in four months.” 

“That’s sounds like a good idea.” Isobel spoke up smiling over at her brother.

“Now that’s all sorted, can we go home? I’m so tired.” Alex said as he looked over at Michael from where he was standing by the door.

“See you soon.” Michael said as he followed Alex out of the room.

*************************************

“First movie night in four months.” Michael pointed out as he and Alex drove to Isobel’s house. 

“And were bringing a baby.” Alex pointed out with a laugh. “Were great guest for a movie night.”

“She’ll be in another room and she’ll sleep through it.” Michael pointed out as he pulled the car into Isobel’s drive way. “It won’t matter. I think everyone would be angrier if we cancelled again.”

“I know.” Alex nodded as Michael stopped the car, turning it off. “I’m excited to actually watch something on TV though.”

“Remember the last time we did that.” Michael joked as the two of them got out of the car, Alex quickly making his way to the back of the car to get their daughter out.

"Hey." Michael smiled when his sister answered the door. 

“Hey.” Isobel smiled back as she brought Michael in for a quick hug. “Alex.”

“Hey Isobel.” Alex smiled at the older women as she noticed the baby carrier in his hand.

“You brought her?” Isobel asked in shocked.

“Our babysitter cancelled last minute and we had to cancel on you last minute last month.” Alex shrugged as the three of them walked further into the house. “She’ll sleep through the movie.”

“I am more than happy to have my niece come round.” Isobel assured him able to how nervous Alex looked. “As long as I get some nice hugs before we start the movie.”

“Of course.” Alex nodded as he placed the carrier on the table moving over to let Isobel take the baby out. “Can we put her in your room while the movie’s on?”

“Yeah of course.” Isobel nodded as she got her niece out of the carried and held her against her chest.

"Everyone else here?” Michael asked looking around the dining room.

“Yeah, there in the living room.” Isobel nodded all of her attention now on the baby.

Michael laughed a little before he took Alex’s hand and pulled the younger man into the living room with their friends.

Movie night went pretty much the way it always had, with all the couples snuggled up on the sofa a movie playing that only had most of their attention, at least one person falling asleep at some point but all of them enjoying a night without any of the drama normally in their lives with their small family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.


End file.
